Severus & lily
by Karoline83
Summary: Et si Severus était parvenu à sauver Lily et Harry, le soir où Voldemort à attaquer la famille Potter. Et si un amour naissait entre ses deux personnages liés par une enfance chargée en émotions, mais que le Destin de chacun avait séparé. Mais qu'aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvent pour le meilleur et le pire... Fanfiction écrit en colaboration avec tchiitchan
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Rogue venait d'arriver dans la maison des Potter, il avait suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il se glissait dans un coin de la pièce, il entraperçut James et Voldemort s'affrontaient, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, si il voulait sauver Lily et son fils d'une mort certaine. Il grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il se guida aux pleurs du bébé, et poussa la porte. Lily était là debout devant lui, toujours aussi belle, tenant son fils entre ses mains.  
"Lily" appela-t-il... Il faut partir maintenant, viens avec moi! fit-il en lui tendant la main pour la faire transplaner avec lui.  
"James Où est JAMES? Fit-elle désespérément, en regardant la porte de sortie de la chambre de son fils.  
"James est en bas, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il ne s'en sortira pas Lily, il faut partir... Vite!" pressa-t-il la jeune femme  
Lily entendit les cris, en bas, le combat faisait rage, elle posa son regard sur son petit Harry, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle serra son fils contre elle et prit la main de Severus  
Rogue vit la main de Lily se glissait dans la sienne. Il sentit aussi ses doigts, sa peau contre la sienne. Il entendit un bruit sourd, puis un silence. Le duel était fini. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il transplana avec la jeune femme, et le petit Harry toujours dans ses bras...

Elle pleurait, elle pleurait la mort de son mari, elle pleurait de désespoir.  
Rogue regardait la jeune femme en larmes. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras de la consoler... Mais elle pleurait pour James et cela le rendait un peu jaloux. Il fit un pas vers elle et l'encercla de ses bras. Il la guida vers sa demeure, sans un mot. Il ne savait pas lesquels mots employait pour apaiser la souffrance de la jeune femme.  
"Severus, Qu'est ce que je vais devenir? Je suis veuve et un fils en bas âge?" fit-elle en sentant son cœur se brisait doucement mais surement. James n'était plus!  
Lily lui demanda ce qu'elle allait devenir. Rogue sourit et jeta un œil sur le petit Harry, c'était la première fois qu'il posait le regard sur lui. Il avait le même regard que sa mère.  
"Tu es en vie Lily, et Harry aussi, vous pourrez donc vivre, c'est le plus important" dit Rogue en poussant la jeune femme dans sa demeure.  
"Où sommes nous Severus c'est quoi ce château? demanda Lily prenant conscience du décor pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.  
"Un endroit où tu seras en sécurité"... du moins pour le moment ne put-il pas s'empêcher de penser, mais n'en fit pas part à Lily. Sa demeure était un château se trouvant sur une des falaises de la manche. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne penserait jamais à la chercher ici, mais il était toujours aussi puissant, et actif dans sa recherche du jeune Harry...

Lily fit un pas de plus dans la maison et reconnu la demeure ou elle venait en vacances avec Severus quand ils étaient enfants.  
"C'est ta maison Severus, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je peux rester ici combien de temps?" s'inquiéta soudainement. Elle commençait à réaliser que Rogue venait de lui sauver la vie, mais qui il était aussi un mangemort au service de Voldemort. Le mage noire qui voulait tuer son fils.  
"Bien sûr que non, tu ne déranges pas" fit-il.

Il ne l'aurait pas amené ici, si elle le dérangeait. Il fit un rapide sourire sur sa remarque. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parler depuis des années, mais il avait l'impression de retrouver son amitié, même si il savait qu'un grand fossé les séparer encore. Il porta sa main sur son bras gauche, cette marque était le symbole de ce qui les séparer encore.  
"Tu resteras au temps que tu voudras" fit Rogue, il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle allait vite joindre le reste de la troupe des maraudeurs pour qu'ils viennent la mettre à l'abri loin ... loin de lui! Après tout, il était l'ennemi.

Lily baissa la tête et regarda son fils dormit dans ses bras, il était déjà orphelin de père alors qu'il était si jeune. Elle laissa une larme coulait sur le sort de Harry. Quand elle sentit sa tête lui tourner, et elle perdit connaissance.

Rogue ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Lily venait de s'évanouir. Elle avait dû attendre d'être en sécurité. Il prit le petit bébé dans sas bras, et souleva la mère d'un sort. Il allongea la jeune femme sur un lit, et fit apparaitre un berceau à ses côtés, où il posa Harry, le fils de Potter. Il quitta la pièce dans un tournement de cape, Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un rapide en cas, la jeune femme en aurait besoin à son réveil, il fit également une purée rapide pour le petit bébé ... Il posa le tout sur la table de la chambre et quitta la chambre.

Lily se trouvait dans le noir, elle avait peur, et elle était très inquiète pour Harry, soudain elle sentit une agréable odeur et elle ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme était allongée sur un lit dans une chambre de la demeure, Harry se trouvait dans un berceau, et le petit bonhomme était endormi.  
"Severus, tu es où?" demanda Lily soudain inquiète.

Severus dans son bureau, non loin de la chambre commença à entendre du bruit, puis une voix l'appelait. Il se leva, conscient que la belle endormie venait de s'éveiller. Il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre. Il poussa la porte et vit Lily assise sur le lit.  
"Tu es réveillée?! fit-il à la fois comme une question, et une constatation.

"Oui"! répondit-elle simplement.

Rogue hocha la tête. Et s'avança dans la pièce.  
"Tu as de quoi manger, si tu as faim, il y a de la purée pour le petit Harry. On trouvera sans doute autre chose plus tard..." fit-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux. Le jour était entrain de se lever. Il fallait qu'il se rende au quartier général des Mangemorts pour avoir des informations sur la nuit. Savoir ce que le seigneur des Ténèbres allait faire.  
"Il faut que je m'absente, Lily. Le château est tout à toi, mais ne sort pas pour l'instant" dit-il.

"Severus?" l'appela-t-elle à nouveau.

"Oui" fit-il en se retournant à l'encadrement de la porte.

"Merci de m avoir sauvé et reviens vite s'il te plaît" dit-elle en fixant Severus du regard. Elle voulait qu'il sente malgré tout, la sincérité de ses propos.  
Rogue fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Il referma la porte, et soupira dans le couloir et fit le calme dans son esprit avant de transplaner vers le manoir des Malefoy, le QG de Voldemort.

Severus partit, Lily donna la purée à son fils, et mangea à son tour. Une fois, le petit Harry dans son berceau, elle s'installa devant la fenêtre et regarda le paysage, sentant les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le temps passa un long moment, la jeune femme se demanda plusieurs fois, si elle ne ferait pas mieux de partir, de rejoindre Poudlard. Mais finalement elle resta et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'endormit.

Rogue, sa capuche sur la tête, se tenait au cœur de l'assemblée. Et écoutait le Seigneur des ténèbres annonçait sa victoire sur James Potter. Mais il cacha le fait que c'était surtout Harry qu'il cherchait. Mais il ajouta tout de même ne pas avoir trouvé le reste de la famille. Bellatrix semblait déçue mais Rogue soulagé que le mage noir ne l'ai pas vu entrer dans la maison. Après la réunion, Voldemort lui ordonna de chercher et de trouver Lily, quelle ironie tout de même. Severus quitta la demeure des Malefoy pour se rendre directement chez lui. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était entrain de dormir, ainsi que le petit Harry. Il jeta un sort pour faire disparaitre le plateau, et posa ses yeux à nouveau sur elle. Elle ouvrit les siens à son tour, et croisa ceux de Rogue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rendors-toi!" fit-il.

Lily se redressa tout de même sur le lit. Elle voulait savoir, elle ne voulait pas rester dans l'ignorance. La vérité était importante pour se reconstruire.

- "Dis-moi tout Severus" demanda-t-elle.

Rogue soupira et ferma les yeux un moment. Il aurait voulu qu'elle passe une nuit tranquille, qu'elle fasse le deuil de son mari, et que seulement après, elle veuille savoir. Mail il avait oublié le caractère bien trempé de son... ancienne amie.

- "Bien, laissons Harry dormir "dit-il en quittant la pièce suivit par la jeune femme. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le salon de la demeure. Un feu brulait doucement dans la cheminée, et les fauteuils confortables les attendaient pour qu'ils s'installent. Le maître des lieux, resta un moment silencieux, pensif. C'était étrange de voir Lily à nouveau dans cette maison.

- "Tu sais que le Seigneur des ténèbres cherche Harry, à cause d'une prophétie?" demanda-t-il. La jeune femme hocha la tête toujours silencieuse. Dumbledore lui avait parlé de tout ça, et Lily avait eu très peur, mais James, Remus, Sirius et Peter l'avaient rassuré. James avait choisi Peter pour être le gardien du secret, pensant que Voldemort croirait que c'était Sirius.

- "Peter" fit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir dit où James, Lily et le petit Harry se cachaient.

- "Oui!" fit simplement Rogue, conscient de la situation, il avait déjà vu le petit Queudver dans la demeure des Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas dire à Lily que Pettigrow était le traitre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il s'en était toujours un peu foutu. Mais lui, Severus Rogue avait sauvé Lily et Harry, il avait déjoué les plans de Voldemort. Mais... les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

- "Lily, le mage noir cherche toujours Harry, il va falloir le cacher. Vous pouvez rester ici, le mage noir ne viendra pas vous chercher ici. Je suis chargée de vous conduire à lui. Ca nous fera gagner un peu de temps!" expliqua Severus, mais il savait aussi que c'était temporaire.

Il fallait qu'ils contactent Dumbledore et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Mais il avait envie que Lily reste encore au manoir avec lui. Il voulait qu'elle reste dans le château en sa compagnie.

- "Bien sûr, si tu souhaites retourner auprès de l'ordre, on pourra arranger ça" dit-il conscient que c'était sans doute ce qu'elle ferait. Lily tourna son regard vers les flammes de la cheminée, le mois de novembre venait de commencer, et la jeune femme était veuve. Mais elle devait rester forte pour Harry, pour sa survie. Elle n'hésiterait pas à donner sa propre vie pour sauver son petit garçon. L'ordre avait déjà essayé de la protéger, et il avait échoué. Bien sûr, Dumbledore semblait être à même de pouvoir stopper Voldemort. Mais elle pouvait agir pour l'ordre depuis le manoir de Severus. Elle regarda le jeune homme en biais, elle lui avait fait confiance pendant tant d'années, et cette confiance était revenue d'autant plus vivace quand elle avait prit sa main. Rester ici, pouvait être une bonne idée, jamais le mage noir ne viendrait la chercher dans l'antre de celui qui est censé la retrouver. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

- "Je pense rester ici, un moment, si tu veux bien" dit-elle dans un maigre sourire. Elle n'oubliait pas James, et en regardant les flammes, éblouies par leurs lumières, il ne fut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer en silence. Severus remarqua les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se cala dans son fauteuil, et fit comme si il n'avait rien vu.

-"Tu veux prendre quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner?" proposa-t-il en se levant pour laisser la jeune femme seule. Lily hocha la tête et Severus quitta la pièce. La jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre pour retrouver son fils et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'installa dans un fauteuil de la pièce.

Lily tenait Harry dans mes bras, elle savait que maintenant il était orphelin de père. Elle était seule pour veiller sur lui. Severus... elle pensait à lui, sans lui, Harry et sa mère seraient sans doute morts aussi, pourtant elle regrettait un peu que James ne soit pas sauvé aussi. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna face à Severus. Elle fit un petit sourire, qui devait ressembler à une grimace... Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant.  
"Severus... Je..."

"Je t'ai fait peur Lys?" fit Severus en employant l'ancien surnom qu'il avait donné à la petite fille qu'elle avait été.  
" Un peu! avoua-t-elle en serrant Harry un peu plus contre elle.  
"Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas!" fit-il.

Il porta son regard sur le petit Harry, il était réveillé et tenait un morceau de la robe de sa mère dans sa main. Severus avait l'impression de lire de la peur dans son regard, comme si le petit savait malgré son âge que la situation était grave. Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant, et le rassura avec sa voix calme et profonde :  
-Ne t inquiète pas tu risques rien ici petit, ta maman et toi êtes en sécurité.  
Lily fut surprise de voir Severus posait la même sur la joue de son fils. Elle ne pensa pas du tout à l'empêcher, au contraire. Elle sourit malgré les circonstances. Et prit la main de Severus dans la sienne.  
"Merci" fit-elle c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouvé à lui dire.  
" De rien Lily, je vous protégerais toi et ton enfant" fit-il. Même si c'était le fils de Potter, mais c'était aussi le fils de Lily, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Elle soupira et fit un petit sourire à Severus, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus réaliste et sincère.  
"Severus, dis-moi ce qui va se passer, maintenant" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le jeune homme lut dans les yeux de son ami, qu'elle était inquiète, parés tout un mage noir en avait après elle.  
"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous cherche encore toi et Harry enfin surtout Harry, on va tout faire pour qu'il ne vous trouve pas j'ai déjà un petit projet pour nous trois. "

"Un projet?" demanda Lily, déjà bien suffisamment paniquée à l'idée de que Voldemort soit entrain de la chercher, et de chercher Harry dans tous les quatre coins du monde.

"Oui sous peu je vais aller à Poudlard avec toi et Harry pour demander à Dumbledore de faire en sorte que les mesures de protection soient renforcées autour de toi et de Harry! expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme. Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix, seul il ne pourrait pas protéger la jeune femme efficacement.

"Tu vas aller à Poudlard, ce ... ce n'est pas un peu dangereux... pour toi!?" fit Lily conscience que Severus portait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, et ne saurait peut-être pas bien accueillit dans l'école.  
" Ne t'inquiète pas Lys, pour ta survie et celle de Harry je suis prêt à affronter tous les dangers" fit-il.  
Lily était consciente que Severus mettait aussi sa vie en danger, rien qu'en était auprès d'elle, sans appeler le Lord Noir.  
"Je te soutiendrais, Severus" fit-elle en se levant pour lui faire face. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui.

"Lys, je ... merci" dit-il.

Severus était surpris qu'elle dise cela, il avait pensé qu'elle serait ravie de rentrer à Poudlard, retrouver Black et Lupin, le reste de la bande. Il avait faillit lui dire toute la vérité qu'il était amoureux d'elle.  
"Tu te souviens Lily quand on était enfant on passait souvent nos vacances ici ensemble toi et moi! demanda-t-il, un peu rêveur, et les larmes dans les yeux.

- Oui! fit Lily en regardant le décor de la pièce pour détourner son regard, elle avait bien vu les larmes de Severus, elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'il attendait. Avant tout, il y avait Harry!

"Lys, ca me fais drôle d'être avec toi ici, aujourd'hui, il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis notre enfance, mais j aimerais te dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas, j'ai peur lys". Fit Severus, c'était la plus longue phrase qu'il ait dite depuis le début de cette étrange journée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir sauver la jeune femme et son fils.  
Lily savait ce que Severus voulait lui dire, il voulait lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Quand elle était enfant ou adolescente, elle ne l'avait pas compris, mais aujourd'hui, c'était assez clair.  
"Oui, beaucoup de choses" fit-elle en pensant à James. Elle était amoureuse de son mari, même veuve aujourd'hui, cela ne changerait rien.  
" Lily, je sais que tu es veuve mais j'aimerai te dire une chose que je garde en moi depuis assez longtemps." fit-il. Il ne savait pas combien de temps la jeune femme pourrait survire, il voulait qu'elle vive toujours, mais l'état actuel des choses, faisaient qu'ils pouvaient mourir à chaque instant, il devait donc lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

... Je t'écoute..., Severus" fit-elle en posant le petit Harry sur le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter, comme si elle ne voulait pas que son petit garçon entende les paroles de Rogue, comme si James pouvait les entendre à travers Harry. Bien que Lily était conscience que James avait sans doute compris ce que Severus ressentait pour elle.  
-C'est assez dur à dire Lys, en vue des circonstances dans lesquelles nous sommes, mais j'ai gardé ça assez longtemps en moi, il faut que ça sorte, autant le faire aujourd'hui, Lily, je suis prêt a donner ma vie pour toi, et pour ton fils, parce que je ... parce que je ...Parce que je t'aime" fit Severus.

Voilà, il venait de le dire. Lily continue de le fixer un moment, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre... Que pouvait-elle répondre, qu'elle savait mais qu'elle était désolée, qu'il y avait James, qu'il y avait Harry. Severus en était parfaitement conscient. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui laisser de faux espoir.  
"Severus... Je suis désolée... mais..." elle n'ajouta rien de plus, Severus savait ce qu'il y avait après le mais...  
"Lys, je t'aime depuis notre enfance" ajouta Rogue.  
Je..." que voulait-elle dire... Je sais, je suis désolée, je peux rien faire pour tout, je te remercie... quels étaient les mots à dire dans ce genre de circonstances...

"Lys mon amour, ne me repousse pas je t'en prie, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, j'adopterais Harry et je l'élèverais comme mon fils mais s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas je sais que je t'ai fais du mal en t'insultant quand on était en 5ème année a Poudlard mais je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux encore" débitait Severus rapidement, comme si il tentait de convaincre la jeune femme que c'était la meilleure solution, le bonne voie à suivre.

Severus! Arrête!" fit-elle plus sévèrement qu'elle voulait en lui foudroyant du regard, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec... James, avant! Il fallait qu'il s'arrête de parler ainsi. Elle lui était reconnaissance de lui avoir sauvé la vie, de vouloir protéger Harry et elle, mais il n'était pas question de ça, entre eux...

"Lys" dit-il peut-être un peu désespérément.  
"Non! Severus! Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi! "Dit-elle, elle s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine, mais ne pouvait pas lui laisser espérer, elle ne pouvait pas...  
"Mon Lys, je n'aurais jamais une chance avec toi alors, tu me détesteras toujours" continua-t-il sur le même ton remplis de désespoir.  
Je te déteste pas" fit-elle en soupirant. Comment pourrait-elle le détester, il venait de lui sauver la vie, et celle de son fils. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Harry, par dessus le dossier du fauteuil.  
"C'est à cause de ça" dit-il en soulevant la manche de son bras gauche.

Elle grimaça involontairement à la vue de cette marque.  
"Non ce n'est pas à cause de ça... C'est ... James, c'est tout!" fit-elle comme une évidence. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle s'était mariée, parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle avait eu envie de fonder une famille avec lui, de vivre à ses côtés... Elle aimait James, pas Severus!  
"James...Toujours James" dit-il en colère.  
Elle avait sentit sa colère dans sa voix. Elle serra les doigts sur la tête de son fils, Lily prit peur qu'il ne change d'avis et la livre à Voldemort, mais il fit tout autre chose. Une chose à laquelle la jeune femme ne serait jamais attendue de sa part. Il tomba simplement sur lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout l'attitude de Severus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le consoler sans lui donner de l'espoir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et s'en voulait de l'avoir fait pleurer de cette manière.  
"Severus... Je..." mais elle ne dit rien. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, et pleura à son tour.  
"Qu'est ce que James avais de plus que moi, Lily, Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de plus pour mérité ton amour et pas moi" reprit-il toujours en larmes.  
"Il n'avait rien de plus Severus... on ne choisit pas vraiment ces choses là... Elles arrivent sans qu'on comprenne ni pourquoi, ni comment! " répondit-elle.

" Dans un sens ...James et moi on se ressemblent...excuse moi... il est mort pour te sauver comme moi je suis prêt à mourir pour te sauver" dit-il en se redressant du lit.  
Lily posa sa main sur son front, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, elle ne voulait pas pleurer à nouveau. Elle était consciente de tout ce que James avait fait, et de tout ce que Severus fera... Mais...  
"Severus, tu veux bien me laisser" dit-elle tout d'un coup, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.  
"Oui" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour embrasser Harry sur le front. Il sourit à Lily:  
"Je suis dans mon bureau si tu as besoin, appelle moi! Le petit déjeuner est sur la table de la salle à manger." dit-il avant de sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule, comme elle le souhaitait.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Lily était restée dans sa chambre, après que Severus soit sorti, elle s'assit alors sur le lit en regardant son petit garçon coucher dans le landau à côté d'elle. Elle caressa alors le visage de son enfant, et elle eut alors des larmes aux yeux, elle pensa alors à ce que Rogue lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle le connaissait depuis des années, ils se sont rencontrés quand ils étaient enfants, mais Rogue a toujours caché ses sentiments pour elle, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Severus, a toujours tenu une place importante dans sa vie et que même en étant mangemort il a cherché à la protéger au péril de sa vie

Elle sentit alors la confiance jadis enfoui en elle reprenait vis à vis de Severus, seulement il restait un doute qui subsistait en elle, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Severus, pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit avant aujourd'hui qu'il l'aimait, si elle l'avait sut avant peut être que les choses aurait été différentes

Elle regarda alors la chambre où il l'avait installé, et des souvenirs lui reviens en mémoire, elle se souvient du premier jour où dans son enfance elle était venu passer ses vacances ici avec Severus, des images des sons du passé revenaient à la mémoire de la jeune mère un souvenir lui revint :

_Ce fut avant leur première année a Poudlard, l'été qui s'achevait était très chaud, Severus et elle avaient tous juste reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard, et l'un comme l'autre était impatient de prendre la route pour l'école._

_-Severus?_

_-Oui, Lys_

_-Tu crois être dans quelle maison toi?_

_-Je pense que je serais bien à Serpentard, ma mère m'a expliqué un peu leur idéologie et je m'y retrouve un peu_

_-Moi j'ai peur d'aller dans une autre maison comme Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor t'imagine si on est séparé et amené à se détester._

_-Ne t'en fais pas mon Lys, même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison de Poudlard, comprend bien rien ne nous séparera, je serais toujours là pour toi et si tu as des ennuis mon lys tu pourras toujours venir me voir je t'aiderais au mieux_

_-Merci Severus_

_Puis il déposa une fine bise sur la joue de Lily enfant_

Puis Lily reprenais ses esprit et elle se dit qu'elle devait parler avec son ami d'enfance elle prit alors son fils dans les bras et sorti de la chambre, elle marchait alors dans le couloir et alla taper a la porte du bureau de son ami. Rogue ouvrit la porte et il fit :

-Lys!

-Severus, j'allais descendre pour aller déjeuner, est ce que tu veux venir, déjeuner avec moi?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, ça me rappellera notre enfance.

Puis ils descendirent tous les trois, et Rogue indiqua à la jeune femme sa place à table, en s'asseyant l'un devant l'autre et commencèrent à déjeuner Lily reprit alors :

-Severus,

-Oui Lys

-J'ai repensé à notre enfance, tu te souviens avant Poudlard, on devait avoir 10 ans c'était avant de partir pour l'école, tu m'avais dis que quelque soit la maison dans laquelle nous serions, tu me protégerais toujours et tu m'aideras, et tu seras là pour m'aider, tu te souviens

-Oui Lys, je me souviens parfaitement, et tu sais, ce que je t'avais dis à l'époque est toujours vrai aujourd'hui Lys

- Je sais Severus, mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose s'il te plaît!

- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler? Pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi?

Rogue resta silencieux.

-Tu sais Severus si tu me l'avais dis avant que tu m'aimais j'aurais sans doute agi autrement

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu le sais, et tu me repousses, pourquoi Lily?

-Severus, je suis veuve depuis peu, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de m'engager dans une autre relation

-Je sais, que tu es veuve, Lys, mais je ne te forcerais jamais à m'aimer, je voulais juste que tu saches enfin ce que je ressens pour toi au plus profond.

-Je le sais Severus, mais pour le moment je suis en deuil, laisse moi un peu de temps pour faire mon deuil et me reconstruire, je vais rester un peu ici pour guérir et quand les choses seront arranger par rapport à Voldemort, je penserais à autre chose

-Prend tout ton temps Lys, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras, si tu veux je pourrais m'occuper de Harry et t'aider!

-Pourquoi pas, mais sois patient j'ai besoin de me reconstruire avant de penser a une nouvelle relation.

- Prend tout ton temps

La jeune femme ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à tout ça. Peut-être, oui peut-être que les choses auraient été différents, si ils s'étaient parlés plutôt, mais maintenant ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était en deuil, et elle tenait debout parce que Harry était là, elle aurait été seule, elle n'aurait pas sans doute pas pu se lever du lit, ce matin. Mais son petit garçon était là et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle porta son regard vers lui, et le regarda gigoter sa petite cuillère dans tous les sens. Elle sourit devant un spectacle aussi attendrissant, le petit bébé avait essayé de manger tout seul, mais il avait de la compote partout sur son pyjama. Elle soupira et porta son regard sur Severus. Ce dernier semblait avoir reprit constance, et agita sa baguette débarrassa le reste de leur petit déjeuner. Après cela, elle se leva pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'amener vers la salle de bain.

" Où se trouve la salle de bain?" demanda-t-elle à son ami.

"Au premier étage, juste à droite de ta chambre" l'informa-t-il.

La jeune femme prit la direction indiquée et quitta la pièce en riant avec son fils. Severus se sentit un peu seul, une fois Lily partit. Il se demanda si elle ne fuyait pas un peu sa compagnie. Il soupira en pensant qu'il y avait de quoi, il était un mangemort, il faisait peine à voir, depuis deux jours qu'elle était là, il avait versé plus de larmes, qu'elle. Alors que la jeune femme venait de perdre son mari, il était pitoyable. Il devait se ressaisir, avant de la faire tuer par manque de vigilance, il n'était plus un adolescent aux hormones en vrac. Il était un homme, un homme qui était entrain de jouer double jeu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas question de flancher. Convaincu par lui-même, il monta à la suite de Lily pour se rendre dans sa chambre. En pensant dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits d'eau, et un petit garçon rire joyeusement. Il sourit et continua dans le corridor pour s'engouffrer dans une pièce, sa chambre.

Lily était dans la salle de bain avec son fils. Il était assis dans le bain, elle avait mis peu d'eau, de peur qu'il se noie. Accroupie, les bras au dessus de la baignoire, elle arrosait joyeusement, ce qui faisait rire son fils aux éclats. Il y a en un qui s'amuse au moins, pensa-t-elle toujours en prise avec ses pensées, et sa douleur de ne plus voir James franchir la porte de leur maison. De ne plus sentir la peau de James contre la sienne. De ne plus sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

" Oh James" se lamenta-t-elle en regardant le petit Harry, il ne verrait pas son fils grandir et devenir un homme. Il ne verrait, ni ne ressentirait plus jamais. Parfois Lily, avait envie de partir avec lui, mais Harry, son fils était une des rares choses qui lui donnait envie de rester dans ce bas monde. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle sortit son fils de l'eau, et commença à l'essuyer avec une serviette. Elle le chatouillait en même temps, heureuse de partager de tels moments de complicités avec son fils.

Une fois sec, elle se servit de sa baguette pour nettoyer les vêtements de Harry, elle n'avait que cela, et son petit pyjama, quand ils étaient partis précipitamment de la maison, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à emporter les vêtements, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Elle se doutait qui serait bien trop imprudent de pouvoir retourner là-bas. Pourtant elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, les photos, les souvenirs, les objets, les vêtements... Le corps de James. Elle ne pouvait même pas... l'enterrer. Elle se mit à pleurer, et serra son fils contre elle. Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Il fallait... qu'elle aille enterrer son mari. Elle se redressa, et essuya ses larmes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

"Severus" cria-t-elle dans le couloir. Elle vit une porte s'ouvrit et se trouva face à Severus.

"Oui, Lys" fit-il.

"Le corps de James..." fit-elle désespérément. Le visage de Rogue se figea et il ferma les yeux un moment.

"Je pense que les membres de l'ordre s'en seront occupés" dit-il avec sincérité. Elle hocha la tête, soudain rassurée par une telle pensée. Oui les autres membres s'en seront occupés, cela paraissait évident. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, mais une part d'elle, était morte avec James.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien garder, Harry? Le temps que je prenne une douche! demanda-t-elle en tendant son fils devant elle. Severus s'approcha et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Et hocha la tête. Lily entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche à son tour.

Severus, tenant Harry dans ses bras, resta au moins une bonne minute devant la porte, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire avec le petit garçon. Il prit le chemin de son bureau. Il posa le petit par terre, et lui donna une plume qui se mit à mâchouiller. Severus soupira en voyant une de ses plumes être traitée de cette façon. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et observant le petit garçon. Comment le mage noir pouvait s'imaginer que ce bébé puisse lui nuire, c'était incompréhensible. Il posa un coude sur son genou, et son menton dans sa main. Le garçon se redressa sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas vers Severus. Ce dernier se redresse et se cale au fond de son fauteuil. Il ne sait pas du tout comment il doit réagir. Le petit bébé fait peur au méchant mangemort. Il faut voir ça pour le croire. Il regarda la porte, avec espoir que sa mère entre.

"Papa" fit le bébé en tendant sa plume pour la poser sur les genoux de Severus. Puis il se met à marcher dans le reste de la pièce. Severus pousse un profond soupir et préfère oublier que le petit garçon l'a appelé PAPA à cet âge-là, tous les hommes se ressemblent pour lui. Il se retourne pour voir Harry posait la main sur un livre de sa bibliothèque. Severus se lève et prend le livre des mains du petit bonhomme. Ce dernier le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis se met à pleurer.

Lily dans la salle de bain, elle vit de sortir de la douche, enveloppé dans sa serviette, elle entend les cris de son petit Harry. Elle sort de la pièce précipitamment et suit les pleurs, et entre dans la pièce. Pour voir Severus, accroupit devant son petit garçon, essayant d'attirer son attention pour le calmer. Mais Harry, les yeux fermés, pleure comme un désespéré.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers son fils.

"Je lui ai prit le livre des mains, c'est tout" fit Severus, sans savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal dans l'histoire. Rogue ne voulait tout simplement pas que son livre soit mâchouillait ou déchirait.

"Ca va aller" fit Lily en berçant doucement son fils dans ses bras. Severus réalise alors qu'elle est nue sous sa serviette, et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il préfère quitter la pièce que de rester plus longtemps et de craquer. Franchement les avoir ici tous les deux, n'étaient pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux les confier à l'Ordre, tout en sachant qu'il perdrait peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait de se rapprocher de Lily.

Une certaine routine s'installa entre Rogue, Lily et Harry. Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude de se voir les uns, les autres et de cohabiter. Ainsi Lily se levait un peu avant Harry pour aller prendre sa douche, ainsi elle n'avait pas besoin de le confier à Severus. Puis après, le petit bonhomme se réveillait et ensemble, ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Parfois Severus, les accompagnaient, parfois il se trouvait ailleurs. La jeune femme ne voulait pas penser qu'il se trouvait en présence de Voldemort, l'homme qui cherchait à tuer son fils. Après le petit déjeuner, Lily donnait le bain à Harry. Il commençait à marcher, et la jeune femme trouvait triste que son père, James ne puisse pas assister au premier pas de son fils. Le reste de la matinée, elle le pensait à lire, ou à ranger la maison de son ami. Pendant qu'Harry jouait. Lily trouvait que c'était normal d'aider Severus dans l'entretien de la maison, surtout que c'était Harry qui faisait le plus de dégâts. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa purée, sa compote, ou son repas était tombé par terre. A chaque fois, Severus disait que ce n'était pas grave, mais Lily fâchait son fils pour qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il faisait. Severus rentrait, quand il était absent, peu avant le repas de midi, et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Pendant le repas, les deux anciens camarades de classe, se remémoraient leurs enfances, et leurs études à Poudlard. Lily comprenait un peu mieux, Severus, avec le recul de la maturité. Pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon, et pourquoi pas d'une autre. Elle savait maintenant, que Severus avait toujours détesté James. Il était tout ce que Severus aurait voulu avoir, aurait voulu être. Après le repas, Rogue se retirait dans son bureau et Lily pensait l'après–midi à lire, à jouer avec Harry. Parfois Severus venait les rejoindre, et c'était un peu comme se retrouver en famille. La jeune femme ressentait beaucoup de culpabilité à cette pensée, car c'était avec James qu'elle formait une famille et pas avec Severus. Mais savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve, était d'un tel réconfort. Le soir, Lily et Severus partageaient le repas, et se couchaient tôt, surtout Harry qui avait des journées bien remplies. Une fois dans son lit, Lily enfouissait son visage dans un cousin, triste de ne pas avoir James à ses côtés, rassurée de savoir que Severus veillait sur eux. Heureuse d'avoir son fils avec qu'elle, si elle avait été seule, elle n'aurait jamais tenue le coup. Parfois, elle pleurait, parfois elle regardait le plafond perdu dans le vague. Il arrivait qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage, à la pensée d'un souvenir heureux. Et puis, elle finissait par s'endormir.

Rogue de son côté, était toujours heureux de voir la jeune femme à ses côtés, les premiers temps, il était surpris de la voir à la maison. Mais il s'était vite fait à sa présence, il était même parfois pressé de rentrer chez lui. Rogue devait, bien entendu, cacher tout cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un grand légimens, mais Severus caché très bien ses pensées et sentiments. Il avait bien entendu fait part de son « désir » pour Lily, et c'est pourquoi le mage noir l'avait forcé, la main pour rechercher de la jeune femme. Il pensait sans doute qu'il serait le plus à même de réussir. Bien sûr, Severus lui apporter des informations fausses, sans l'être vraiment. Par exemple, il avait fait croire au maître des Ténèbres, qu'il avait un espion à Poudlard, et qu'il l'informerait aussitôt que la jeune femme et son fils mettraient les pieds dans l'école. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il retrouverait la douce voix de Lily, bien que parfois, elle se fâchait sur ce pauvre Harry. Rogue trouvait qu'il ressemblait à James, il avait la même tignasse de cheveux, et ce même air. Mais les yeux, ses yeux, s'étaient ceux de Lily. Parfois quand Lily et Harry le regardaient en même temps, il avait l'impression de voir double. Il était aussi très gentil, et très coquin. Et Severus cherchait à oublier qu'Harry l'avait appelé Papa, il ne fallait pas y penser. Quelques jours venaient de passer et Severus avait l'impression de vivre au Paradis, et en Enfer à la fois. Mais il était fier d'être le bouclier entre Voldemort et Lily et son fils, Harry. Parfois, il regardait le petit garçon, en se demandant comment il pourrait venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir que les autres n'ont pas ?

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la jeune femme se cachait dans la maison de Severus, il était sans doute temps de prévenir Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix que Lily était vivante. Ils avaient sans doute constaté le meurtre de Potter et la disparition de sa femme et de son fils. Il tenait une lettre dans sa main, et la confia à son hibou, qui s'envola par la fenêtre, direction Poudlard. Severus soupira et se coucha lui aussi, sa dernière pensée fut pour Lily qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le hibou survola la ville de Londres, si il avait été un humain, il aurait sans doute rit en voyant un duo se jetait des tartes au citron à la figure. Mais il n'était qu'un oiseau, et passait au dessus de leurs têtes sans se soucier d'eux. Il vola une bonne partie de la nuit, pensa au dessus de la compagne anglaise. Il y avait de nombreuses fermes, et villages dans les environs. Après Londres, il passa au dessus d'une autre grande ville, mais un hibou ne se soucie pas vraiment du rassemblent des humains dans un lieu. Il ne soucie que du parchemin qu'il a autour de sa patte et du destinataire de cette lettre. Pour un hibou, c'était évident ce qu'il devait faire, et où il devait aller. Quand un sorcier lui dit va à cet endroit, et bien il était évident pour le hibou de savoir où se rendre. Poudlard, voir le professeur Dumbledore. Déjà à l'aurore, alors que le soleil était entrain de se lever, le hibou pouvait apercevoir l'école des sorciers. Il vola au dessus de la plus haut tour du château, et descendit pour se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et avec son bec, il frappa au carreau. Le destinataire de sa lettre, était déjà debout. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau entra dans la pièce et tendit la patte. Dumbledore détacha la lettre, et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre, il avait accomplit sa mission, il rentrait maintenant chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2**

Dumbledore se tenait dans son bureau, il était entrain de lire et relire la lettre de Severus Rogue. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient tournées de cette façon. Dans quelques secondes, ses deux anciens élèves allaient franchir la porte de son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue, Lily et le petit Harry regardèrent Dumbledore.  
-Bonjour Albus, fit Rogue  
-Bonjour Albus, dit Lily, à son tour, fatiguée

Albus se leva et s'approcha de la mère et de l'enfant. Il porta un regard bienveillant sur le petit bonhomme. Puis sourit à Lily, bien que fatigué la jeune femme allait bien.  
Le professeur Dumbledore voulait croire à la rédemption de Rogue. Quand il était venu le voir pour demander la protection de Lily, il avait été un peu dégouté, il fallait l'admettre, mais voir l'homme risquait sa vie pour la jeune femme et son fils...  
- Bonsoir, installez-vous! fit Dumbledore dans un geste, il fit apparaître deux chaises, et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Rogue pris alors la parole :  
- Albus avez vous reçu ma lettre?

- Oui! fit Dumbledore, en posant ses deux mains sur son bureau, et croisant ses longs doigts. Il sourit à Severus, avec le regard pétillant, il y avait finalement beaucoup d'espoir pour cet homme.  
- Nous allons réfléchir à un moyen de vous protéger, vous et Harry! dit Dumbledore, cette fois dans une voix forte qui ne manquait pas d'assurance.

- Qu'avez vous décider professeur? fit Lily

- Tout dépend de vous, Lily. Nous pouvons sécuriser la maison de votre choix, la rendre incartable, utiliser le sortilège de fidelitas, l'entourer de protection magiques... Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous autoriser à rester à Poudlard, ici, vous ne seriez pas assez protéger. fit Dumbledore en regardant la jeune femme par dessus ses lunettes.

- Je propose que Lily reste chez moi professeur, annonça Rogue  
Lily sourit et Rogue posa sa main sur son épaule. Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue, il le fixa un moment du regard, de ce regard pénétrant, et hocha la tête. Il observa les deux jeunes gens un instant, et hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Après tout la jeune femme lui faisait confiance, et elle avait vécu une semaine à ses côtés.  
- Bien... Harry est le principal concerné par cette prophétie. Nous devons veiller à sa sécurité, Voldemort n'aura de cesse de le chercher. ajouta Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas vraiment leur faire peur, mais il tenait à s'assurer que tous les deux avaient bien compris dans quoi, ils allaient se lancer, en particulier Rogue. Car Lily, protégerait son fils. Mais Severus, en tant que mangemort risquait sa vie, celle de Lily et d'Harry. Il était le dernier rempart entre le mage noir et l'enfant.

-Professeur fit Lily, qu'est devenu le corps de James et quand auront lieu les funérailles ?  
Rogue soupira et s'arrêta aussitôt car il comprit que la jeune femme était malheureuse

- Il a été récupéré par les membres de l'ordre. Sirius et Remus sont allés le chercher, une veillée sera organisée demain soir, et l'enterrement aura lieu le lendemain. expliqua Dumbledore avec tendresse. Elle fondit en larmes et Rogue la prit contre lui et la réconforta en parlant doucement et avec gentillesse.  
-Allons, Lys, je comprends ta peine, mais ta vie et celle de Harry compte, allons calme toi !

Dumbledore observa la scène sans rien dire. La douleur de perdre un être cher, lui aussi la connaissait, sa mère, son père, et sa sœur.  
- Lily, les gens que l'on aime, ne nous quitte jamais vraiment! fit Dumbledore. Albus pensait à sa sœur chaque jour, et c'était sa mort qui l'avait fait devenir l'homme qui est aujourd'hui.

-Vous avez raison! dit elle les larmes aux yeux, puis elle observa Dumbledore et son ami d'enfance.  
- Merci d'être la avec moi Severus et merci à vous professeur !  
- Je serais toujours là pour t'aider Lys, n'oublie jamais cette phrase de notre enfance !  
Puis il posa la main sur sa joue et lui caressa le visage, Dumbledore sourit, oui c'était évident que le jeune Rogue était amoureux de Lily. Il l'avait bien vu depuis... depuis leur premier soir à Poudlard. Bon peut-être pas le premier, mais presque...  
- Donc c'est décidé... Severus, j'aurais besoin de vous, pour une affaire. fit Albus, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Accompagnez donc Lily, et nous aurons cette discussion demain soir. Ajouta Dumbledore.

-On pourrait l'avoir tout de suite si vous voulez ! Lys tu veux bien descendre à la Grande salle je crois que Black est la bas! dit-il en se tournant vers elle.  
- Oui d'accord à tout à l heure!

- A tout a l'heure, je fais vite ne t'en fais pas !  
Severus lui fit un clin d'œil et Dumbledore hocha la tête, et souhaita une bonne soirée à Lily. Puis face à Severus. Et elle descendit une fois Lily parti Rogue repris 

- Je vous écoute Albus !

- Comme vous le savez, une prophétie unie Harry et Voldemort. Nous devons vaincre le mage noir, avant qu'il ne retrouve Harry.

- Oui je le sais! Avez vous un plan, Albus ?

Dumbledore observa Rogue, pendant un long moment. Albus se leva et prit sa pensine, il la posa sur le bureau, et avec sa baguette, lui dévoila la prophétie, la fin qu'il n'avait pas entendu, et qu'il n'avait pas transmis à Voldemort. Rogue plongea la tète dans la pensine et il entendit la prophétie.  
_-« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...»_

Rogue se releva et il regarda Dumbledore  
- Ce qui signifie que ... Harry devra tuer Voldemort

- Non! Nous devons empêcher Voldemort de donner un sens à cette prophétie. Car les prophéties ne se réalisent que si on leur accorde de l'importance. Comprenez-vous, Severus? fit Dumbledore.

- Oui, je comprends Albus, et vous savez bien que j'aime Lily et que j'aime son fils je ne veux pas les perdre tout les deux .Quel est votre plan?

Il soupira... et hocha la tête, l'amour que ressentait Rogue pour Lily et Harry, était peut-être la clé de la victoire.  
- Voldemort est vulnérable en ce moment, parce qu'il accorde trop d'importance à la prophétie et Harry. C'est le moment de l'attaquer dans une autre direction. Savez-vous qu'il a été loin dans la magie noire, plus loin que quiconque en fait. Mais j'ai une idée de ce qu'il a fait. fit Dumbledore, très sérieusement.

- Qu'a t'il fait ?

- Savez-vous ce que sont les Horcruxes? demanda Dumbledore.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il en a créer !

- Oui, je le pense, c'est une magie noire très rare, il s'agit d'enfermer un morceau d'âme dans un objet afin de se rendre immortel ! expliqua Dumbledore en quelques mots. Bien sûr, la chose était plus complexe, mais valait mieux rester aux éléments de base,… du moins pour l'instant.

- Donc si on arrive à détruire l'horcruxe on…

- détruit Voldemort, Oui tout à fait ! fit Dumbledore en hochant la tête pour mettre en avant son affirmation.

-Comment compter vous procéder Albus pour les retrouver?

-C'est en cela que la difficulté augmente, dit le directeur de Poudlard en soupirant peut-être un peu de lassitude!

-Qu'attendez vous de moi Albus ?

-D'être à l'écoute. Et de m'apporter toutes les informations que vous pourriez entendre! fit Dumbledore

-Hum, et si je me fais tuer qu'adviendra t'il de Harry et de Lily

-Crois-tu que nous les laisserons seuls? demanda Dumbledore en le fixant du regard!

-Non évidement, mais je ne veux pas les perdre, je les ai sauvé ce n'est pas pour les perdre maintenant

-Je m'en doute Severus, nous serons plus à même de discuter demain soir, pendant la cérémonie ! Fit Dumbledore en se levant.

Au même moment dans la grande salle, Lily et le petit Harry arrivèrent dans la grande pièce, Sirius était là, comme l'avait dit son ami.

-Salut Sirius

Sirius se tenait devant la porte de la Grande Salle et regardait Lily. Elle était vivante, quand Dumbledore lui avait fait part de la nouvelle, que Rogue avait sauvé Lily et Harry, il avait cru à une blague de mauvais goût, mais elle était là bien vivante. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers elle et la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Bon elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert physiquement. Mais on voyait bien que son regard était éteint, sans doute à cause de la mort de James. Il soupira et lui fit un petit sourire, il tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne.  
- Je suis désolé, Lily, tellement désolé

- Je ne t'en veux pas Sirius, toi tu ne nous as rien fais, c'est Peter le traître c'est lui qui nous a vendu! Si tu savais comme James me manque!

- Oui, mais Sirius se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dut insister pour que James et Lily le choisissent comme gardien du secret. Il se fit la promesse de retrouver Peter et de le rendre en morceaux au ministère. Il hocha la tête et prit Lily dans ses bras.  
- Oui, je sais, fit Sirius, après tout, son meilleur ami lui manquait aussi.

Lily pleura, et se blottit contre Sirius  
-Sirius, je me sens si seule depuis la mort de James, Harry est orphelin, que vais je devenir?

Il posa sa main sur le sommet du crane de Lily, et caressa doucement ses cheveux, et murmura des paroles réconfortantes, et tenta vainement de savoir quoi dire.  
- Tu vas être une mère formidable pour notre petit Harry! fit simplement Sirius.

- Mais il lui faut un père, Severus a promis de m'aider à m'occuper de lui mais je ne sais plus ou j'en suis Sirius!

-Severus! fit-il surpris en reculant pour faire face à Lily. Tu ne peux pas confier Harry à Severus, enfin Lily... Tu sais qui il est ... Et ce qu'il avait entre lui et James... Continua Sirius!

- Oui je sais Sirius, je sais qu'il était mangemort, mais tu ne sais peut-être pas que je le connais depuis l'enfance et à l'époque j'avais confiance en lui, et tu ne sais peut- être pas que si je te parle aujourd'hui c'est grâce a lui, il nous a sauvés Harry et moi.

Sirius savait que Rogue avait sauvé Harry et Lily, Et même si la jeune femme le connaissait depuis toujours, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Rogue cachait quelque chose. Il était peut-être plus mangemort, mais...  
- Mais c'est Rogue, Lily! fit Sirius comme si cela réglé la question!

- Sirius écoute, je sais que tu détestes Severus mais je te garantis que tu fais une erreur.  
Il n'est pas comme tu penses, c'est un homme bien et il... il m'a sauvé la vie, Comment je peux t'expliquer pour moi Severus c'est comme un frère.

-Oui... Oui fit Sirius. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre avec Lily, alors qu'elle venait de perdre James, mais de là à s'accrocher à Severus, il y avait un monde quand même. Le jeune Black avait bien l'intention d'avoir Rogue à l'œil. Lily le voyait peut-être comme un frère, mais Severus ne voyait sans doute pas Lily comme une sœur et même de loin! Lily constata que Sirius avait un regard étrange.  
- Sirius tu me sembles étrange qu'est ce que tu as ?!

- Je crois que Rogue est amoureux de toi, Lily! fit farouchement le jeune homme. Il voulait la mettre en garde contre les manigances de Rogue.

- Je le sais Sirius, il me l'a dis, oui il est amoureux de moi.

Il baissa le regard vers elle, il n'en revenait pas... Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau!  
-Tu ne vas pas rester avec lui, ça va pas se passer comme ça, Lily! s'écria Sirius. Il n'était pas question, qu'elle reste une minute de plus avec Rogue!

Lily gifla Sirius et se mit à crier :  
- Tu ne comprends pas que je lui dois la vie Sirius, Si je vais rester a ses cotés je sais qu'il me protégera car il m'aime depuis l'enfance.

Sirius fut surpris par la baffe, franchement il ne l'avait pas mérité. Il fusilla la jeune femme du regard.  
- Ah oui, te protéger... J'aimerais bien voir ça, quand il t'aura conduit devant Voldemort, tu viendras ne pas te plaindre... Ah ben, non tu seras morte, Lily! Morte! Continua-t-il de plus en plus en colère. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'il ne supportait pas que Rogue s'occupe d'Harry et Lily, alors que cela aurait dû être lui, ou bien que Lily et Severus entachent la mémoire de James... en ayant une... il ne pouvait pas penser le mot... relation.

-Tu étais où quand James est mort toi! Et Remus il était où, Vous étiez censés être nos amis mais vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce. Severus lui a pris le courage de m'emmener et d'emmener Harry dans un lieu sur alors que ni toi ni Peter ni Remus avez réagi, et je n'ai pas oublié votre comportement à vous trois, Remus, Peter et toi quand vous faisiez de vacherie a Severus.

Sirius, ne voyait pas ce que les vacheries envers Rogue avaient avoir dans la discussion. Il soupira de lassitude devant l'attitude de Lily. Franchement, elle pensait quoi, qu'il n'aurait pas voulu sauver son ami, il serait mort pour lui. Elle pensait quoi qu'il était resté assis devant la cheminée en attendant que son ami se fasse tuer. Il fusilla du regard. Il aimait beaucoup Lily, mais là elle dépassait les bornes.  
- Ah parce que tu crois, que je n'aurais pas donné ma vie pour sauver James, toi ou Harry. Il se trouve que Severus s'était trouvé là au bon moment... Tu t'es jamais demandé comment il avait pu entrer dans la maison, alors qu'elle est censé être protéger par le sort du gardien..." lui demanda Sirius en colère.

-Sirius, la ferme !

-Très bien! Débrouille-toi! fit Sirius avec colère. il se retourna, et marcha d'un grand pas colérique vers la sortie.

- J'aime James, mais je dois la vie à Severus, et j'ai le droit au bonheur.

Sirius s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il se crispa...  
- J'espère que tu le trouveras ton bonheur, Lily, mais je doute que cela soit avec Rogue. dit-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus!

Rogue entre dans la grande salle et fusilla Sirius du regard et marcha vers Lily  
-Lys? Est-ce que ça va? demanda Severus.

-Oui... ça va... Je me suis disputé avec Sirius, c'est tout... fit la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revenir sur cette discussion difficile. Elle comprenait un peu la réaction de Black, un peu seulement.

-Black n'est qu'un imbécile, il ne comprend pas que tu es malheureuse en ce moment.

Elle hocha la tête, et lui fit un sourire triste. Elle aurait aimé avoir le jeune homme auprès d'elle, pour l'aider mais Black semblait vexer. Peut-être qu'il considérait que d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Severus, était une insulte et un affront à James. Lily l'avait pensé, mais elle voulait aussi survivre pour Harry.  
- Laisse-le, il se calmera tout seul! fit Lily.

-Viens Lys, on rentre, on rentre à la maison, Harry a besoin de dormir.

Lily soupira, après sa visite à Dumbledore, puis cette dispute avec Sirius. Elle aussi avait bien besoin de dormir. Elle soupira et hocha la tête.  
- Je te suis, Severus fit-elle.

Severus lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent au manoir, une fois la bas Severus lui demanda  
- Tu as faim Lys

- Un peu! fit Lily en souriant légèrement.

Elle tomba assise dans le fauteuil. Severus fit apparaître un repas garni et reprit :  
- Tiens sers-toi !

- Merci! fit Lily en prenant un bout de pain, et un peu de fromage. Elle voulait... être seule, mais en même temps, elle avait peur de cette solitude depuis que James n'était plus là pour combler le vide qu'il avait laissé!  
- Tu manges avec moi? proposa t-elle en posant Harry sur son siège pour qu'il partage le repas avec eux. Rogue hocha la tête, elle sourit et commença à manger, dans un silence agréable. Elle leva la tête plusieurs fois vers Rogue, pour lui faire un bref sourire. Elle attendait qu'il parle le premier.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, oui! fit-elle après avoir terminé sa bouchée. Comment s'est passé l'entrevue avec Dumbledore? demanda Lily.

-Elle s'est bien passé on a trouvé une solution pour vous protéger toi et Harry, les mesures de sécurités vont être renforcé autour de nous.  
-Tant mieux! fit Lily, soulagée. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix... Et combien de temps... ? demanda la jeune femme. Combien de temps pourrait survivre Harry et elle par la même occasion. Combien de temps avant que Voldemort ne soit défait? Elle ne savait pas très quelle question posait.

- Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre

Lily hocha la tête, et fit un petit sourire, en posant son regard sur Harry. La fin de la guerre, serait signée par la victoire de Voldemort ou celle de Dumbledore. !  
- Je vois! fit simplement Lily en tendant la main pour donner à manger Harry, avant d'aller le mettre au lit.

-Lys, tu veux que j'aille coucher Harry?

-Non, laisse je vais le faire! fit Lily dans un sourire, en soulevant le petit bonhomme dans ses bras. Elle sourit à Rogue et quitta la salle à manger pour se rendre dans la chambre. Le jeune homme l'accompagna et ouvrit la porte devant son amie d'enfance, Lily coucha le petit bonhomme dans son lit. Harry pouvait être sage, tout comme il pouvait faire le malin. Elle sourit en le regardant. Il était maintenant tout ce qui lui restait de James, et de son ancienne vie. Elle aimait Harry au dessus de tout. Elle se retourna et fit un sourire à Severus. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily  
-Ton fils est un ange Lys !

-Merci. fit Lily. C'était à la fois pour son compliment mais aussi pour lui permettre de pouvoir encore contempler ce miracle

-Tu veux que, l'on discute un peu.  
Rogue s'assit dans un fauteuil prêt du berceau du bébé, Lily secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait juste du silence, mais elle ne voulait pas être seule.  
- Mais reste! fit-elle dans un petit sourire.

- Tu veux une potion pour te soulager de ta dispute avec l'autre imbécile

- Non, ça va! fit Lily en secouant la tête. Merci! Fit-elle!

- Tu es si belle Lys !

- Severus! fit-elle d'un ton de reproche! Arrête!

- Pardon, mais tu sais que ...

Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux, pour tenter de ne pas perdre patience. Elle semblait pourtant avoir été claire. Pourtant cette semaine passée ensemble avait été clame, mais pourquoi revenait-il à la charge maintenant.  
- Je sais, Severus!

Il lui sourit et passa une main sur la joue de l'enfant  
-Lys, j'aimerais te dire une chose que le petit m'a dit mais je ne veux pas que tu pense que je te le dire pour t'ennuyer !

Lily fronça les sourcils interrogative en se demandant ce que Harry avait pu lui dire.  
- Qu'a-t-il dit? demanda-t-elle tout de même curieuse.

- Ne le prend pas mal s'il te plaît lys, mais il m'a appelé Papa!

Lily se redressa sur son lit. Et le regardant fixement. Ce n'était pas la faute de Severus, ni celle de Harry. C'était la faute de Voldemort si Harry ne pouvait plus appeler son père, et James entendre ce simple mot. Elle se rassit sur son lit, et hocha la tête.  
- Si il recommence, j'aimerais que tu lui dises que tu n'es pas son père... avec délicatesse bien sûr! ordonna Lily.

- Pour lui à cet âge-là tous les hommes se ressemblent.

-Je sais... Mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il prenne cette habitude, Severus! C'est James son père, et même si il est mort, c'est toujours lui son père! fit Lily, elle était peut-être méchante en parlant ainsi, mais elle voulait que les choses soient claires.

- D'accord Lys, je lui dirais!

- Merci Severus!

Il se leva et s'approcha un peu di lit et il fit apparaître une chaise et s assit et lui prit doucement la main  
- As tu eu des nouvelle de ta sœur récemment

- Ma sœur? fit Lily surprise qu'il demande une telle chose. Non, pas depuis un moment, je sais qu'elle a un fils aussi... mais pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-J'ai demandé à Albus de renforcer la sécurité autour de nous mais aussi autour de nos familles et je lui ai demandé de veiller à ce que ta sœur soit protégée au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait l'idée de l'attaquer.

- Ah! fit Lily, elle était touchée de cette attention, envers Pétunia. Elle n'avait pas toujours était très correcte avec Severus. Merci!

-De rien Lys !

Lily le regarda et elle lui sourit, et il reprit la parole

-Lys, tu veux que je te laisse, pour que tu dormes un peu, tu me semble très fatigué

-Non, Severus, reste, c'est vrai que je suis fatiguée mais, je me sens si seule depuis que James est mort, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir le coup, Harry a besoin de moi, c'est grâce à ton aide, à ton soutien que je commence à guérir.

Severus sourit à son tour et il prit la parole

- Tu veux que l'on discute un peu tout les deux?

- Oui je veux bien!

Rogue avait alors envie de savoir pourquoi Black et Lily s'étaient fachées, il se lança alors

- Dis moi, quand on était à Poudlard tout à l'heure, tu m'as dis que Black et toi vous vous étiez disputer un peu!

-Oui, je me suis engueulé avec lui

-A quel propos !

-A propos de toi, Sirius est convaincu que tu me gardes ici uniquement pour pouvoir me livrer à Voldemort

-Quel taré! vraiment, moi, te livré au seigneur des ténèbres, alors que je t'aime de tout mon être, c'est vraiment le roi des imbéciles ce Black !

- Je lui ais dis que je te connais et que tu m'aimes depuis l'enfance, mais la il est devenu un peu fou, je pense qu'il avait un peu abusé de la boisson, depuis la mort de James.

- Sois rassuré Lys, jamais je ne te conduirais devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni toi ni Harry

- Je sais ne t'en fais pas, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose Severus?

- Oui,

- Quand le mage noir est venu nous attaquer, comment se fait-il que tu étais présent en même temps que lui?

- J'étais là sous ordre de Albus, il m'avait chargé de surveiller votre maison, et je savais que le Lord viendrait cette nuit la car avant d'aller voir Albus, j'étais convoquer par le lord et il m'a dit qu'il vous attaquerait cette nuit la et quand le lord est entré chez vous et qu'il a commencé à se battre avec James, je me suis faufilé dans votre maison et je suis venu te sauver, et sauver Harry.

- Mais Severus, si le lord avait vus que tu cherchais à nous sauver, il aurait put te tuer

- Je sais Lys, mais pour te sauver toi et Harry, je suis prêt à prendre des gros risques et même à mourir pour toi.


End file.
